A Memory that can't be Forgotten
by katiemirmo
Summary: Kuran Yuuki is living the best out of her life, she even has Zero Kiryuu by her side, but somehow she's still not complete..something's been bothering her and even more when Kuran Kaname came back even though for her he only remains a memory KanamexYuuki
1. Remembering Him

**First ever fanfic for me to write..enjoy reading :)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**10 years ago**

"_Nee~ Kaname-sama, why do you have to go?" Yuuki asked Kaname before he boards the plane._

"_It's because Yuuki..gomennasai.." Kaname answered._

"_Demo..I don't want you to leave Kaname-sama!" Yuuki said crying._

_Kaname fell sad because he doesn't want to see the little girl he loves to be hurt He was 10 years old while Yuuki was 5.._

"_Nee, don't cry Yuuki. I promise I'll come back for you." Kaname said so that the girl will stop crying._

_Yuuki's face ligtened up, "Hontou ni Kaname-sama?"_

"_Hai", Kaname stated._

_Yuuki hugged the boy she treasured so much and watched him as he boarded the plane._

"_bye-bye Yuuki.."Kaname whispered as he glanced back at the girl._

* * *

**Present Time:**

Yuuki was having that darn dream again! She was now 19 years old and is a very beautiful ojou-sama, according to her mother and father. Nothing much in her has changed, she was still the same as she was 10 year ago, still hoping to bring back the past, still the same vampire girl. Yuuki went inside the bathroom to wash her face and get ready to go to her class.

As she got down the stair, she saw a gray-haired guy with serious purple eyes, it was Kiryuu Zero, her boyfriend. Zero was staring at her.

"What?" Yuuki blurted out when Zero is still staring at her, it made her feel uneasy.

"Betsumi, you kept me waiting!" Zero said in a serious voice.

"Gomenasai Zero! I'll make it up to you later", Yuuki winked at him.

"Fine, let's go", Zero said.

Zero is also a vampire, although he isn't at her level. Zero became a vampire after some crazy pureblood named Shizuka Hio bite him. When she knew Zero had a past like that, she let him sip blood from her for him to become a normal vampire. She loves Zero more than anything else and she knows he feels the same way also.

They were now at Cross Academy, she and Zero got to their classes on time. It was time for Hitory, her most hated subject of all, time seemed so slow.

"Nee Sayori, what time is it?", she asked her bestfriend and seatmate.

"We've only been in this classroom for five minutes Yuuki!".

Sayori Wakaba is Yuuki's bestfriend for life, she knows when there is something bother her and vice versa.

"Ugh!I wan't to get out now!" Yuuki said.

"Shut up Yuuki!", Zero said while poking her head. Zero was sitting behind her seat.

"Ow!That hurt, you'll pay for that later!" Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled, which made Zero silently laugh.

* * *

Their Classes were finally finished. They were called by Chairman Cross.

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIII!!!" Chairman Cross said sounding like a child.

"Kyaa!Otou-san!" Yuuki squaled as she saw the chairman, he was like her father and the chairman and her mother were very good friends.

Zero was glaring at the Chairman. "Kiryuu-kun, don't look at me like that..it scares me.." the Chairman blurted out.

"Urusai..why did you even call me and Yuuki in here?" Zero asked directly.

The chairman suddenly got serious,"Okay,I'll tell you".

"C'mon Otou-san!Spill it out already!" Yuuki was excited.

"He's coming back.." the Chairman whispered.

It made Zero curious and at the same time uneasy.."Who is?" he said in a deep serious voice, the Chairman sighed.

"Kuran…..Kaname"

_To be continued.._

* * *

**A/N: Whoa!First fanfic and already has cliffhangers!Reviews would be gladly appreciated :)**


	2. A Shocking Comeback

**A/N: UPDATE!Okay..gomen if there isn't any Kaname appearance in the last chapter [except for the flashback one..] Enjoy Reading..**

"_Kuran…Kaname"_

What the chairman said gave Yuuki a shock,Kaname..her beloved Kaname is coming back..Yuuki doesn't know how to act when she heard the chairman said it..she just kept silent until Zero wanted to leave.

"Yuuki…" Zero whispered..

"Nani Zero?" Yuuki turned to him..

"Betsumi, I'm just..I mean..I feel insecure.." Zero honestly said

"Why?" Yuuki asked feeling guilty because of her actions. "It's just that, I was wondering..do you still love him?" Zero asked in a deep voice.

Yuuki didn't know how to answer him, instead she changed the topic "Nee~ Zero let's go over there!" Yuuki was pointing at a photo booth. "Don't change the topic Yuuki!" Zero shouted,his shout made Yuuki scared "I don't know what to say anymore Yuuki, I just want to know if you still have feelings for your own brother, that if he comes back will you just leave me?" Zero asked in a teary way.

Yuuki hugged Zero "Zero, you know that you are my world now, noone not even him can tear us apart". "Arigatou, Yuuki" Zero said, and she grabbed Yuuki's head and kissed her while Yuuki kissed back.

In Yuuki's mind played _This is how it's supposed to be, I'm Zero's, and I don't even know if he has already found someone, not returning for 10 years and coming back without prior notice, it must mean he forgot me already._

**1 week later**

Yuuki was getting ready to go to the airport; it was already Kaname's arrival. Haruka and Juuri, Kaname and Yuuki's parents are already in the airport. As she got down the stairs she saw Zero waiting for her, smiling he took her hand.

"Ready to go?" Zero asked her. "Hai!" Yuuki answered back.

Zero opened the car door for her, Yuuki hopped inside the car and Zero got to the driver's seat. "Yuuki, are you nervous about seeing him again?" Zero asked. "No, not when I'm with you Zero.." Yuuki said in a teasing manner. Zero bit Yuuki's hand as punishment and he started to drive.

As they got to the airport, they saw Haruka and Juuri feeling excited, she heard that Kaname's flight just got here, maybe it was the cause of Haruka and Juuri's excitement.

"Tadaima.." someone with a familiar voice said. It made Yuuki turned and she gasped for air when she saw the brown-haired and chocolate-eyed man in front of her, it was someone she wished would not come back, someone in her memory 10 years ago. It was

"Kuran Kaname…" Zero said. "Oh..Kiryuu-kun, you're here also?" Kaname said.

"Yes, of course I'm here because I'm supposed to be with my girlfriend right?" Zero kept glaring at Kaname. Kaname didn't back out of his glare, instead he returned the glare Zero gave to him. "Of course that is, Yuuki, how are you?" Kaname bent and reached for Yuuki's hand, as he reached it he putted a little kiss on top of it.

"Kaname-sama..", "Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, "Okaeri-nasai.." Yuuki just said, Kaname just smiled,

Yuuki's mind argued with her heart, she was feeling so good, she didn't know how to act! It was just like she was bac to being the little 5 year old girl that like the 10 year old boy, now a man. She hated the feeling. She can't believe that she's got to act like this again. She looked up at Zero, who is also looking at her and she just smiled at Zero giving Zero a sign that everything's alright, even though it wasn't.

"Kaname.." a girl behind Kaname said..

**A/N : Who is that girl? Cliffhangers again! Oh and keep those reviews coming I love them!^.^, Update as soon as possible.**


	3. The Night of the Party

**A/N : Just to clear things up, Yuuki is Zero's girlfriend in my story I did it just to spice it up before it becomes KanamexYuuki**

**And Zero was Kaname and Yuuki's childhood friend**

**Kaname left 10 years ago at age 10 while Yuuki was 5, I made Kaname 5 years older than Yuuki. Hope that'll clear things up.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Kaname.." a girl behind Kaname said.

"Yes, Sara?" Kaname took the hand of the girl behind her.

"Kaname, who is she?" Juuri asked.

"She is Sara Shirabuki, Ichijou's cousing and my fiancée" Kaname introduced the girl, now beside him.

_Fiancée, _that word gave Yuuki the creeps, she didn't know how to act in front of the girl Kaname had just introduced. She felt like crying but she stopped at the thought that Zero was beside her. Haruka interfered the silence, "okay, now let's go to our house now, Kaname help me with your luggages!" "Sure, father..." Kaname carried their luggages into their car.

"Yuuki, aren't you going to hop in?" Kaname was holding the door open for her.

"Iie, I'm not.. I'm riding another car with Zero" Yuuki answered.

"Is that so? Then please take care Yuuki, We'll see you in our manor" Kaname closed the car door.

At Zero's car, Yuuki was thinking of Kaname and his so called fiancée, Sara Shirabuki. She didn't expect him to be back with someone else, and also a fiancée in top of that. She just kept silent which made Zero uneasy.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Zero asked.

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

"Betsumi. I was just wondering if somethings bothering you, you worry me, do you know that?" Zero faced Yuuki, he looked to her eyes.

"gomen Zero, if I have been worrying you, I'm okay!" Yuuki held Zero's hands and it made Zero smile. "You really do know my soft spot Yuuki".

"Of course I do! We've known each other since we were five! You were my and Kaname's childhood friend, and now you're my.." Yuuki stopped and looked down.

"Say it, Yuuki.. I'm your what?" Zero asked.

"my, my, Boyfriend.." Yuuki answered, blushing.

"I love it when you blush, my dear Yuuki" and Zero kissed her lips lightly.

When they reached the Kuran Manor, Haruka,Juuri,Kaname and Sara were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing really, what's for dinner anyway?" Yuuki said.

"We'll be having a feast tonight, for Kaname to be back is worth celebrating" Juuri exclaimed.

"Are Aidou,Shiki,Ichijou,Akatsuki and the others coming too?" Yuuki asked, again.

"Yuuki, I've already invited them" Kaname said in a hushed voice.

"Oh okay!" Yuuki just answered in a boring matter which made Kaname glare.

* * *

Juuri and Haruka are arranging the party for tonight, while the four of them Kaname, Zero, Sara and herself are in the living room watching TV. Kaname and Sara were making out, they weren't even embarrassed, they were in front of them anyway. It made Yuuki want to kill Sara, if she only could say that Kaname's hers! But the thought of Zero watching her made her curl up! Ugh! She doesn't know what to do anymore!

* * *

**Nightime:**

It was time for the party, she was dressed up in a blue satin dress with laces, and she just looked like a princess! Her hair was on it's normal style and she just placed a little pink powder on her face.

When she got to their backdoor, where the party was being held, she saw many people, no, no she takes it back, they were not normal people they were vampires.

The sight of Zero caught her eyes, Zero looked magnificent in the black tux he was in. When Zero saw her coming close to him, he smiled. "Yuuki, you look beautiful" Zero said in his utter words, she blushed "Thank you, Zero". Zero led her to a table where she knew everybody, it was the Night Class Vampires, respectably they are Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Rima Touya, Shiki Senri, Takuma Ichijou, Ruka Souen and Kaname's long-life bodyguard Seiren.

"Yuuuuki-chaaaaaaan!" Aidou shouted when he saw her.

"Idol-senpai! It's nice seeing you here minna!" Yuuki was very happy.

"We're not here for you, Pureblood Princess. We're here for Kaname-sama" Ruka said in an annoyed tone.

"Ruka! Stop it!" Kain shouted at Ruka. Ruka just glared at him.

"Nee~ no need to shout Kain-senpai, I understand why Ruka-san's on that mood" _She always is, whenever she sees me, she would start to be annoyed and her blood would just boil up, maybe because of the fact that Kaname is always there for her, well.. I guess.. not anymore._

"Great! See Akatsuki? The Pureblood Princess understands!!" Ruka just kept on glaring at Kain. "Who the hell is the girl with Kaname-sama?!" Ruka is now angry!

"I heard she is Sara Shirabuki, Ichijou-san's cousin" Shiki said.

The group stared at Ichijou. "What did I do?" Ichijou was frightened by Ruka's looks, by Rima's wondering and by Yuuki's worried look.

"Ichijou-kun, why is that girl clinging onto Dorm Leader Kuran that way? It's as if they were lovers" Rima said out of wondering.

"They're engage.." Zero butted in.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ruka and Aidou was shocked by what Zero had just told them.

"What the hell are you talking about Kiryuu?!" Aidou was holding Zero's collar and was shaking him.

"Nee~ stop doing that to Zero, Idol-senpai" Yuuki pleader at Aidou.

"GRR.. Why didn't you tell me this Takuma?!" Ruka glared at Ichijou.

"I was also surprised that Sara called me yesterday just to say that she is now engaged with Kaname" Ichijou was hiding behind Akatsuki.

"You're going to be dead Takuma!" Ruka reached out for Ichijou's tux but Ichijou has already run away. Their rumble is stopped by the sound of a wine glass being tapped by a fork, it was Kaname who was holding the wine glass.

"Minna, I thank you for coming to my welcome party, I must agree that it is indeed good to be back. I missed being in this manor, especially I missed being with my family and my little sister Yuuki, but I came back here to announce something…."

Everyone was waiting for what Kaname has to say

"I am getting married.."

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Finished chapter 3, respectfully I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Even though I just got 3.. I appreciate it, anyway. Cliffhangers again! Read and Review!:)**


	4. Breakup

**A/N: Kyaa! Releasing Chapter 4! How will the story go? **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

The crowd got silent as they waited for Kaname's big announcement. Yuuki had an idea of what he will announce anyway, and she could not take hearing it once again, so she ran inside the house.

Now in her room, Yuuki is crying. She hated Kaname for being arrogant, imagine he didn't even have a nice talk with her. It made her burst out. She didn't want to hear that announcement because she'll be hurt again. She knows she's an idiot for loving her own brother, but she just can't stop the feeling. A knock on the door caught her attention.

"Come in" Yuuki wiped away her tears, when the door opened she saw Zero.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Seeing you run away, don't you think that I have the right to follow you? You make me worried, Yuuki. You always have been" Zero proclaimed.

"Zero, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry, something just came up..I mean.." "No Yuuki, I know what's happening" Zero cut her words. "You and I both know that you still love Kaname, even though you're with me. I have accepted that and will always will. I know that when it comes to Kaname I'm nothing to you"

Yuuki was shocked when she heard Zero's statement. "Zero, what do you mean? Please don't say those things" Yuuki teared up.

"What I mean Yuuki is, I'm breaking up with you"

"ZERO?!" Yuuki finally cried. "Yuuki, I accept my defeat. Now run along and confess to your brother. I'm not mad at you, I just want you to be free, remember Yuuki I'll always love you" Zero hugged her. "Arigatou, Zero" Yuuki hugged back.

When they got down they were acting like nothing happened, but Aidou being so naughty and all finally asked "Yuuki-chan, what were you and Zero doing up in your room?" Aidou eyed Yuuki.

"Oh..ehm" Yuuki didn't know what to answer.

"We broke up" Zero said in a calm way.

"What? How?" Ichijou asked.

"Zero freed me, but we're still okay" Yuuki answered.

They saw Ruka crying, "Nee, Ruka-san, don't cry!" Yuuki said. "How can I not cry? When Kaname's wedding is tomorrow?!" Ruka bursted in tears. "What are you talking about?" Yuuki was confused.

"When you and Zero were upstairs, Kaname-sama announced their wedding that will be held tomorrow, I thought you already knew" Aidou eyed her again.

"I didn't.." Yuuki looked at Zero, Zero looked back in a serious way.

"Cross-san, if you have anything to say to Dorm Leader Kuran then you better say it now or never" Rima interfered.

"Rima's right, Yuuki" Zero said.

But Yuuki didn't hear anything, knowing that tomorrow is Kaname and Sara's wedding made her lose hope.

* * *

The party was finished, and Yuuki was now inside her room. She didn't feel well in her room, she was so thirsty. She got to their kitchen and searched for water then got a packet of blood tablets on the cabinet just beside the refrigerator.

"Yuuki.." a deep voice behind her said. Yuuki turned to see who the owner of the voice was, it was Kuran Kaname. "Kaname-sama" Yuuki said in a hush voice.

"What are you doing here Yuuki? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now" Kaname asked with his caring eyes staring at her. Kaname patted her head. "I'm not a child anymore, Kaname-sama.." Yuuki bowed her head. Kaname holded her chin and made her have eye-to-eye contact with him. "I never treated you like one Yuuki".

Yuuki pushed Kaname away. She was crying. "Yuuki, why are you crying?" Kaname asked. "You shouldn't be here, Kaname-sama. Sara-san must be looking for you. Please let me be" Yuuki pleaded.

"I will not leave you here like this Yuuki" Kaname said. Kaname reached for Yuuki's hand and putted it in his cheek. "I missed you, Yuuki". Yuuki didn't hold her tears anymore. "Kaname-sama, I-i…" She uttered. "Ssshh.. everything's okay now Yuuki" Kaname said. Which made her even cry more. Those words he just said it made her remember something.

_She and Kaname were playing in their yard. Kaname got inside the house to get something. Yuuki was left there, waiting for him. _

"_Sssss.." Yuuki heared something like that. Out of curiosity she looked for the object making the noise. "Ssss" there it goes again. Yuuki found a snake behind the bushes._

_Yuuki was so scared that she screamed. Kaname came running to her and just eyed the snake, he didn't let Yuuki see what he has done to the snake so he closed her eyes by the use of his hand. "Nothing alive will ever want to hurt Yuuki!" Kaname said in a tone of finality. "Kaname..-sama, Yuuki was so scared" Yuuki said crying. "Ssshh, Everything's okay now Yuuki"_

She didn't want to stop being the boy's little princess, what made her cry is the fact that Kaname was still Kaname, ready to protect her from anything. Still the same Kaname that she loved. "Yuuki, I love you" Kaname said in a low tone. Yuuki heared what he said and looked up at him, her eyes begging for an answer. Kaname kissed her as an answer. Yuuki kissed back. Kaname released her lips, they were both gasping for air.

"Kaname-sama, I love you too.." Yuuki said, teary-eyed. Kaname kissed her again, now the kiss was deep. Yuuki came to her senses, she drew Kaname back. "Yuuki?" Kaname asked, confused.

"This is wrong Kaname-sama.." Yuuki head. "Yuuki, I don't care if this is wrong. I love you and you know that. Why must we hide it from each other? You and I were meant to be!" Kaname said.

"demo, Kaname-sama, tomorrow is your wedding with Sara" Yuuki looked at him now her face is full of tears. Yuuki sped up to go to her room, leaving Kaname there.

"I never meant to hurt you Yuuki.." there was a tear that rolled down Kaname's face.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it chapter 4! I just loved how Kaname said those words, you know this chapter made me cry! Haha, R&R **


	5. The Wedding

**A/N: It's the final chapter! How will it go?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was now the wedding day of Kaname and Sara, Yuuki didn't want to get up, she didn't want to attend Kaname's wedding. She heard a knock on her door. When it opened she saw her mother, Juuri.

"Yuuki, aren't you coming down for breakfast?" Juuri asked in concern. "No" Yuuki answered. "Yuuki, I know that you love your brother". Yuuki lifted her face up and faced her mother. "So? What if I am in love with Kaname-sama? It doesn't and will not change the fact that he's getting married this afternoon!" Yuuki bursted into tears after saying that. Juuri hugged her daughter, "Hush Yuuki, I felt the same when the same incident happened to Haruka". Yuuki was confused, "The same incident?"

"Yes, Haruka was engaged to someone else, but our love made it through, even though he is my brother, I hope it'll be the same for you and Kaname" Juuri's gentle eyes made Yuuki understand. "I just hope it will mother, if not then.." Yuuki didn't finish what she was going to say because Haruka got inside her room. "I heard my name a few minutes ago" Haruka said. They just laughed at him.

Juuri is fixing Yuuki's long hair, Yuuki was now wearing a long cream gown. She didn't want to attend her brother's wedding but she just had to. After Juuri was finished with her hair, they finally got down the stairs. She saw Zero, Rima, Shiki, Aidou, Ichijou, Akatsuki and Ruka downstairs. She got to them. Ruka and Aidou were crying.

"I don't want Kaname-sama to be wed!" Ruka was yelping and so was Aidou.

"Now, now you two..the car's waiting!" Ichijou stopped them.

* * *

At the church, Yuuki was now walking at the aisle. She saw Kaname beside the priest, and she din't want to cry. She just standed where she is, looking at Sara who is now elegantly in her wedding dress, oh how she envy her. She remembered when she was a child, she pretended to be Kaname's bride, a lot!

Kaname reached out for Sara's hand and the ceremony begun. When it was time to ask Kaname, she just closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear what Kaname will answer.

"Do you Kuran Kaname, take Shirabuki Sara as your bride?" The priest asked Kaname.

"I…." The crowd was waiting for Kaname's answer.

"I don't.." Kaname answered. The whole crowd was shocked. Yuuki was the one most dumbfounded. "Kaname?" Sara smiled at him. He smiled back. Maybe Sara knew that this was going to happen. "Be happy Kaname.." she heard Sara whisper to him. Ruka and Aidou were celebrating!

* * *

Yuuki was still confused, why didn't Kaname marry Sara? To answer her question, she just found herself outside Kaname's room. She opened the door without knocking. "Yuuki, what brings you to my room?" Kaname smiled in a naughty way, Kaname had just come outside the shower. Yuuki blushed when she saw him. "Kana-Kanameee..-Kaname-sama!" Yuuki finally caught her tongue.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"Why did you not marry Sara?"

"Oh, you didn't need to ask that. You already know the answer" Kaname answered.

"Do you think that I'll ask you if I knew?" Yuuki said, Yuuki's quite the philosopher.

"It's because I love you, Yuuki" Kaname leaned at her and kissed her. A passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Kaname-sama" and they shared the kiss like no tomorrow will come.

* * *

**A/N: Wohoo! Finally finished the story! Haha, Hope you liked it. **


End file.
